The present invention generally pertains to plastic containers and closures and methods of injection-molding such containers and closures and is particularly directed to an improvement in an extended rim of such an injection-molded container or closure and the related injection-molding method.
Plastic containers, such as drinking cups having extended rims, are well known. An example of such a container and the method of injection-molding such container are described in European Patent Application Publication EP 1 174 238 A1. The extended rim is turned under to enhance the use of the container as a drinking cup. However, in order to facilitate removal of the injection-molded container from the mold parts, the turned-under rim terminates at a circumferential edge that does not always feel smooth to a person's lips.